The present invention relates to a pallet for transporting a heavy article like a steel material, contained in a transporting receptacle, such as a container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pallet for a coil-shape heavy article for transporting a heavy article like a coiled steel plate in a transporting receptacle, for example, a container, that allows the cargo to be easily secured, prevents the cargo from being damaged, and reduces the cost, as well as being suitable to be moved by a carrying vehicle (particularly a levitation-type carrying vehicle).
Also the present invention relates to a carrying vehicle, and more particularly, to a carrying vehicle with which a heavy article can easily be introduced into a container without damaging the floor of the container.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle and a method of introducing/discharging a heavy article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting container to introduce a heavy article into a transporting receptacle (in particular, a container) mounted on a chassis by using a carrying vehicle or the like, a method of introducing a heavy article into a transporting receptacle, such as a container, mounted on a chassis and a method of discharging the heavy article from a transporting receptacle.
A steel plate to be coiled for handling (hereinafter called as a xe2x80x9ccoilxe2x80x9d) usually has a large weight (about 5-10 metric tons for overseas and about 10-30 metric tons for domestic areas) as compared with a cargo which is loaded/unloaded in a usual manner. Therefore, the coil is usually moved by a large forklift or suspended by a large crane or the like.
When the coils are sea-transported, the coils in a state of bulk cargoes are usually shipped on a conventional ship. In the transportation performed by the aforementioned method, each coil packed with the rust preventive paper or steel plates is loaded and unloaded as a unit.
However, the transport ship for transporting the bulk cargoes has been conventionally used for transporting a large quantity of cargoes at one time. Therefore, a vast space is required to temporarily store the transported cargoes in a large quantity. Moreover, operations, such as fixation (called xe2x80x9clashingxe2x80x9d) of the cargoes, must be performed whenever the transporting means is changed.
Under the above-mentioned circumstance, containerized transportation of the coils has been required. If the cargoes are accommodated in containers so as to be transported, the cargoes are protected by the containers and, therefore, flaws can be reduced. Moreover, the time required to complete the shipping operation can be shortened because the cargoes are handled in units of the containers and the interest rate of the products can be lowered because the time required to transport the product can be shortened.
Any one of a variety of containers may be selected to meet the purpose. Among the various containers, dry containers are containers which are possessed in a largest number, the cost of each of which is the lowest and which can be made available very easily. The dry container exhibits satisfactory air tightness. If a low humidity can be maintained in the inside portion of the container when the container is tightly sealed, the low humidity can be maintained during tight sealing. Therefore, dew condensation is not generated in the coil, thus preventing formation of rust.
Since the dry container has an opening in the side surface thereof, the crane or the like for suspending and moving the cargo cannot introduce the coil into the dry container. As in the case where the large forklift capable of moving a heavy coil has a main body that is larger than the opening of the dry container. Therefore the coil cannot be introduced deeply into the dry container.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, flat containers having no ceiling and open-top containers having the ceilings which can be opened can be available. Since the above-mentioned containers have poor air tightness, outside moisture is undesirably introduced into the container. Therefore, close packing is required to prevent formation of rust. Moreover, the costs of the foregoing containers are higher than those of the dry containers. Since the foregoing containers do not exist in a sufficient number, the containers cannot easily be reserved. Moreover, the open-top containers usually encounter difficulty in opening the ceilings thereof as compared with the dry containers.
Even if the dry containers are employed, use of packing materials, such as wood, which easily contain water causes water in the packing material to be vaporized. As a result, vapor is condensed on the ceiling or the like, causing vapor to be dropped onto the coil. Therefore, rust is easily formed.
Since usual coils are held such that the axes of the coils are oriented horizontally, the coils are easily rolled. To prevent rolling, the coils are secured to the floor, walls or the like with ropes or wood members. The foregoing operation requires great labor and excessively long time.
When heavy articles, such as the steel-plate coils, are exported, the physical distribution of the heavy articles with the dry containers must follow the procedure below.
Initially, the heavy article is, by a forklift or the like, introduced into the dry container directly placed on the floor. Then, the container is lifted by a machine, such as a crane or a large forklift, which is capable of lifting the container, so as to be placed on a chassis (a car for carrying the container). Then, the chassis is transported to a marshalling yard (a portion in which containers having cargoes which must be shipped are placed).
If the heavy article, such as the coil, can directly be introduced into an empty transporting receptacle, such as a container, placed on the chassis, time required to complete the transportation and labor cost can greatly be saved.
Since the chassis has a suspension, the height of the floor of the dry container is, however, lowered whenever one heavy article is introduced into the dry container placed on the chassis. Therefore, a stepped portion is formed between the height of the floor of a container freight station on which the heavy articles, which must be introduced, are placed and the forklifts or the like run and the floor of the dry container. As a result, introduction of the heavy article by using the carrying vehicle, such as the forklift, which runs on the surface of the floor, cannot easily be performed.
The above-mentioned problem becomes critical as the diameter of each wheel of the carrying vehicle is reduced and the minimum road clearance is lowered. When the heavy article is introduced into the container by using the carrying vehicle, such as the forklift, the size of the carrying vehicle is limited to a size with which the carrying vehicle can be introduced into the container. Therefore, the minimum road clearance and the diameters of the wheels cannot be enlarged. The limitation of the size of the carrying vehicle may cause another problem of limiting the weight of the heavy article which can be introduced by the carrying vehicle.
In case of using the air-levitation-type carrying vehicle, the distance from the floor to the bottom surface of the carrying vehicle is rapidly changed when the carrying vehicle passes on the stepped portion. In such a case, there is the possibility that the bottom surface of the carrying vehicle is brought into contact with the floor.
Hitherto, the coil-shape thin plates are exported without using the container on the ground of the reason to be described later. In the foregoing case, each coil as a unit is loaded, unloaded and stored separately.
In order to prevent the flaw resulting from the lifting operation using a tongue, the flaw resulting from interference between cargoes, and rust formed during the transportation or in a relay warehouse, each coil has been closely packed with rust preventive paper or steel plates. The close packing operation demands considerable labor and time.
However, the coil sometimes suffers from the flaw during loading or unloading the coil. Since the coils are directly stacked during shipping, there arises another problem of deforming the coil owning to the weights of the stacked coils.
Since no container is used, a usual periodical shipping service cannot be used. Therefore, collective transportation of coils in a large quantity using conventional ships of dedicated shipping services has been performed. Thus, transportation is not performed until coils in a predetermined quantity are collected. Therefore, a period of time required to complete the transportation is elongated undesirably. Moreover, intermediate inventories in a large quantity are carried during the process of the distribution.
As a method of solving the above-mentioned problems, it might be feasible to employ transportation using containers. Since the sealed type dry container has an inlet portion formed in the side surface thereof, .the coil cannot be introduced from a position above the container by lifting the coil by a crane or the like. On the other hand, the open-top container and the flat-track container having opened upper portion cannot maintain air tightness. Therefore, packing of the coil for preventing rust cannot be simplified. Thus, the problem of packing cannot be solved. Since the open-top container and the flat-track container are costly containers and, therefore, only a small quantity is distributed. Therefore, there arises another problem in that the cost cannot be reduced and smooth physical distribution cannot be performed.
It might therefore be considered feasible to transport the coils by using dry containers each of which has air tightness, which exhibits a low cost and a large quantity of available numbers and which can therefore easily be reserved. When the coils are introduced, the forklift is used in place of the crane.
In general, the doors of the dry container are disposed opposite to each other in the lengthwise direction of the rectangular parallelopiped dry container. Therefore, when the coil is introduced deeply into the dry container through the openings of the doors, the size of the carrying vehicle, such as the forklift, is limited such that the carrying vehicle can be introduced into the container. Therefore, the above-mentioned method has a limitation that the weight of a cargo which can be handled must be lighter than a weight which can be lifted by the carrying vehicle which can be introduced into the container.
Since loads are, on the floor, concentrated to a point of contact of each tire of the carrying vehicle, such as the forklift, there arises a problem in that the bottom of the container is broken by the carrying vehicle introduced into the container. Moreover, the forklift bears a cargo in a front portion thereof and therefore incorporates a counter balance for keeping the balance of the weight. Therefore, there arises another problem in that excessively heavy weight is added to each point of contact.
As an invention which is capable of solving the above-mentioned problems, a cargo loading apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-208195, which incorporates rollers disposed in the lower portion of the forks of the forklift to bear the weight of the cargo to enable even a small forklift to lift a heavy cargo.
Even with the aforementioned invention having increased wheels, as far as wheels are employed, it is impossible to avoid concentration of the point of contact of each wheel. Moreover, after introducing the coil into the container, the coil has to be firmly secured. When employing a conveyance conveyor in place of the forklift, the foregoing problem will occur.
Since the forklift has the counter balance, the excessive weight will be added to the floor of the container.
The foregoing problems have been experienced with not only the thin-plate but also the heavy article like machinery.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pallet for a coil-shape heavy article which is capable of easily carrying a steel plate as the coil-shape heavy article to a dry container having an opening formed in the side surface thereof and with which a cargo can easily be secured without causing any flaw.
In view of the foregoing, another object of the present invention is to provide a heavy-article carrying vehicle which enables a heavy article to be transported with a container and which is able to easily introduce a heavy article into a container without damaging the floor of the container.
In view of the foregoing, another object of the present invention is to provide a stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle such that direct introduction of a heavy article into a transporting receptacle like a container, placed on a chassis by using a carrying vehicle or the like is permitted, a method of introducing a heavy article into a transporting receptacle, for example, a container placed on a chassis and a method of discharging a heavy article from a transporting receptacle.
A pallet for a coil-shape heavy article according to a first aspect of the present invention is a pallet for a coil-shape heavy article arranged to be accommodated in a transporting receptacle in a state in which a coil-shape heavy article has been placed on the pallet, the pallet for a coil-shape heavy article being characterized by a pallet body, a holding portion disposed on the pallet body and structured to be in contact with side surfaces of the cylindrical coil-shape heavy article to support the coil-shape heavy article, and a lower opening formed downward of the pallet body and opened in at least a lower portion thereof or one of side portions thereof, in which a coil securing member for securing the coil-shape heavy article to the pallet body is disposed on the pallet for the coil-shape heavy article, and when the number of the pallet for the coil-shape heavy article is one, the size of the one pallet for the coil-shape heavy article is substantially the same as the planar size of the transporting receptacle and when the number of the pallet for the coil-shape heavy article is two or more, the size of the combined pallets for the coil-shape heavy article is substantially the same as the planar size of the transporting receptacle.
The xe2x80x9ccoil-shape heavy articlexe2x80x9d represents an elongated article wound to be formed into a coil form. The material of the elongated article is not limited particularly and exemplified by steel, stainless steel, aluminum and synthetic resin. The weight, width, the number of windings and so forth of the coil-shape heavy article are not limited particularly. The weight of the heavy article may be 100 kg or greater to be in the range from about 100 kg to about 100 metric tons. It is preferable that the weight is in the range from about 100 kg to about 50 metric tons. In general, it is in the range from about 1 ton to about 20 metric tons. The foregoing weight range is applied to the following aspects.
The xe2x80x9ctransporting receptaclexe2x80x9d may be a structure incorporating a receptacle for accommodating the coil-shape heavy article. The transporting receptacle is exemplified by a container, a truck having a receptacle like a container and a freight car (that is, a structure in which a receptacle like a container is secured to the chassis of a truck or a freight car). The foregoing definition is applied to the following aspects.
The expression that xe2x80x9copened in at least a lower portion thereof or one of side portions thereofxe2x80x9d does not mean openings facing all of the specified directions. The opening is required to be formed in any one of a xe2x80x9cfront portionxe2x80x9d, a xe2x80x9crear portionxe2x80x9d, a xe2x80x9cright portionxe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9cleft portionxe2x80x9d. That is, the xe2x80x9clower openingxe2x80x9d may be formed in only the xe2x80x9clower directionxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9crear directionxe2x80x9d.
The lower opening may be a space through which the carrying vehicle for carrying the pallet according to the present invention or a portion of the same is introduced, a space to which a securing member for securing the coil-shape heavy article to the pallet is secured or a space for another arbitrary purpose.
The expression that xe2x80x9cwhen the number of the pallet for the coil-shape heavy article is one, the size of the one pallet for the coil-shape heavy article is substantially the same as the planar size of the transporting receptacle and when the number of the pallet for the coil-shape heavy article is two or more, the size of the combined pallets for the coil-shape heavy article is substantially the same as the planar size of the transporting receptaclexe2x80x9d will now be described. Assuming that the bottom of the pallet is formed into a rectangle, the shape and size of the present invention may be those which are substantially the same as those of the bottom surface of the transporting receptacle. A bottom shape obtained by combining two or more pallets having various sizes and shapes may be those which are substantially the same as those of the transporting receptacle.
The pallets to be combined may be formed into shapes obtained by equally dividing the longer side (or the shorter side) of the bottom surface of the transporting receptacle into two, three, four, five or the like. Similarly, pallets having sizes which are ⅙, {fraction (2/6)}, {fraction (3/6)} or the like (see FIG. 14) may be combined with one another. Pallets having sizes which are ⅖, ⅗ or the like which are not sizes obtained by equal division may be combined with one another. Pallets each having a size which is ⅙ of the bottom surface such that the shorter side is bisected, that is, pallets formed into shapes obtained by dividing both of the longer side and shorter side of the bottom surface may be combined with one another.
A pallet for a coil-shape heavy article according to a second aspect of the present invention has a structure wherein the holding portion has inclined surfaces, a pair of the inclined surfaces are formed opposite to each other, and the coil securing member is a band for binding and securing the coil and/or movement inhibiting members disposed on the two sides of the coil.
The holding portion may be a structure which can be attached/detached to and from the body of the pallet for a coil-shape heavy article. An attaching/detaching means between the holding portion and the pallet for a coil-shape heavy article is exemplified by a structure using joining members, for example, screws or other joining members to join the two elements to each other. The attachable/detachable pallet enables loading portions adaptable to the size of the container and a holding portion having an appropriate coil support portion adaptable to the size of the coil to be combined with each other.
The movement inhibiting member may be an elongated member (members 26a and 26b each having a U-shape facing side or a column member shown in FIG. 1) detachably joined to a guide for the movement inhibiting member. As shown in FIGS. 23 and 24, erect members 28a and 28b disposed slidably on slide rails may be employed. To slide the slidable movement-inhibition-member, slide rails are disposed between a pair of the holding portions in a direction substantially perpendicular to a direction in which the pair of holding portions are opposite to each other. The slide rails extend from a position at which the slide rails are interposed between the holding portions forming the pair to reach a position over the end of the holding portions. A pair of the movement inhibiting members is slidably stood erect, the movement inhibiting members each having a height higher than the lower end of the inclined surface.
The shape of the pallet according to the present invention may be an arbitrary shape adaptable to the shape of the coil-shape heavy article and a direction in which the coil-shape heavy article is held. For example, a structure may be employed in which the holding portion is disposed on a leg structure formed by combining four square timbers into the number-sign-like configuration. Another structure in which the holding portion is disposed on a flat frame member or a box-like structure may be employed.
A pallet for a coil-shape heavy article according to a third aspect of the present invention has a structure wherein the pallet body is provided with at least four column stack-support portions formed into a quadrangle configuration, and when the coil-shape heavy article is not held (not loaded), stacking of other pallets for the coil-shape heavy article above and below said pallet body is permitted. The number of the stack-supported portions is usually four, but the number may be increased. Also, although the configuration of the four stack-support portions is usually a triangle or a square, the configuration is not limited to the foregoing configurations. To vertically stack the pallets, all of the pallets have the stack-support portions formed at the corresponding positions. The upper and lower surfaces of the stack-support portions are required to be formed such that slippage can be prevented. For example, the surfaces may be any one of the following structures: (1) both of the surfaces are formed into planar shapes; (2) one of the surfaces has a projecting shape (a convex shape) while another surface has a recessed shape (a concave shape); or (3) the upper surface has engaging projections, while the lower surface has corresponding engaging recesses.
A heavy-article carrying vehicle according to a fourth aspect of the present invention is characterized by a support frame for lifting a pallet, and a plurality of exhaust nozzles provided for the lower surface of the support frame to discharge gas flows to the floor surface at a predetermined pressure so as to be capable of levitating the support frame in a state in which the pallet loaded with a heavy article has been placed on the support frame, in which the plural exhaust nozzles, valves for the exhaust nozzles for adjusting amounts of exhaust gas from the exhaust nozzles and a control stick which is capable of simultaneously controlling degrees of opening of the plural valves are provided so that control of the attitude of the support frame is permitted when the control stick is operated.
A heavy-article carrying vehicle according to a fifth aspect of the present invention has a structure wherein the number of exhaust nozzles is four, the four exhaust nozzles are disposed in a quadrangle configuration, and assuming that the nozzle disposed at the right front in a direction of transportation is a right-front nozzle, the nozzle disposed at the right rear is a right-rear nozzle, the nozzle disposed at the left front is a left-front nozzle and the nozzle disposed left rear is a left-rear nozzle, the nozzles forming each of four pairs composed of a pair formed by the right-front nozzle and the right-rear nozzle, a pair formed by the left-front nozzle and the left-rear nozzle, a pair formed by the right-front nozzle and the left-front nozzle and a pair formed by the right-rear nozzle and the left-rear nozzle are connected to each other through a connecting pipe.
Since the four nozzles are grouped into four which are right, left, front and rear nozzles, the roll angle of the support frame (an angle of lateral inclination with respect to the longitudinal direction) can be controlled by adjusting amounts of gas discharge from the right and left nozzles. When amounts of gas discharge from the front and rear nozzles are adjusted, the pitch angle (an angle of longitudinal inclination with respect to the lateral axis) of the support frame can be controlled. Therefore, the right, left, front and rear directional attitudes can easily be controlled.
If the nozzles are not positioned at the right, left, front and rear positions of the support frame, control of the amounts of gas discharge from the nozzles performed synchronously enables the attitude to be controlled.
At least one pair of the pipes connected to one pair of corresponding exhaust nozzles for controlling the attitude may be connected to each other through a connection pipe which is provided with a valve for adjusting the flow rate.
The expression that xe2x80x9cone pair of corresponding exhaust nozzles for controlling the attitudexe2x80x9d is one pair of exhaust nozzles disposed symmetrically or one pair of exhaust nozzles disposed in the longitudinal direction. If the carrying vehicle is inclined to the left, the attitude of the carrying vehicle is controlled by enlarging the amounts of gas discharge from the left nozzles. Moreover, the amounts of gas discharge from the right nozzles are reduced. If the carrying vehicle is inclined forwards, the amounts of gas discharge from the front nozzles are enlarged. Moreover, the amounts of gas discharge from the rear nozzles are reduced. The nozzles having the above-mentioned relationship are the xe2x80x9cone pair of corresponding exhaust nozzles for controlling the attitudexe2x80x9d.
The connection between the pair composed of the right front nozzle and the left rear nozzle and the connection between the pair composed of the left front nozzle and the right rear nozzle may be added.
A stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to the present invention is characterized by a support column disposed adjacent to an opening door of a transporting receptacle placed on the chassis and secured to the chassis and structured to fix the height of the chassis and the height of the transporting receptacle by fixing the positions of corner metal members adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle; and a table disposed to be adjacent to the opening when the support column has been disposed adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle so as to introduce a carrying vehicle for introducing a heavy article into the transporting receptacle on standby, wherein the table has a support portion for individually bearing the weight of an article which has been placed thereon, and the support portion is able to coincide the height of the upper surface of the table with the height of the floor surface of the transporting receptacle.
The expression that xe2x80x9cdisposed adjacent to an opening door of a transporting receptaclexe2x80x9d does not mean that the stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle is directly provided for the transporting receptacle. That is, the stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle is disposed on the ground, the floor surface or the like. In this case, the position is xe2x80x9cadjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle.xe2x80x9d
The xe2x80x9ccorner metal membersxe2x80x9d are members for securing the chassis and the transporting receptacle to each other, securing the transporting receptacles on the ship and performing a lifting operation using a crane or a gantry crane. The corner metal members are disposed at the (upper and lower) vertexes of the transporting receptacle. The expression xe2x80x9cfix the heightxe2x80x9d means fixing the xe2x80x9cpositionxe2x80x9d in the direction of the height of an article to be constant. The expression that xe2x80x9cindividually bearing the weight of an article which has been placed on the tablexe2x80x9d means a fact that the chassis or the transporting receptacle does not bear the weight of the article placed on the table.
A stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to a seventh aspect of the present invention has a structure wherein the support column incorporates an engaging member having a leading end, the width of which is larger than the width of a root portion thereof, the engaging member is inserted into an elongated hole of the corner metal member joined to a comer of the upper surface of the transporting receptacle at a position adjacent to the opening door and the engaging member is pivoted for a predetermined angle about an insertion direction so that a leading end of the engaging member is engaged to the corner metal member, and the engaging member is suspended at a predetermined height to prevent lowering of the height of the corner metal member so that the heights of the transporting receptacle on the chassis and the chassis to which the transporting receptacle has been secured are fixed.
The xe2x80x9cengaging memberxe2x80x9d is a member having a leading end, the thickness of which is smaller than the width (the thickness) of the elongated hole formed in the corner metal member and a horizontal width which is larger than the width (the thickness) of the elongated hole of the corner metal member. The root portion has a diameter with which rotation in the elongated hole of the corner metal member is permitted. If the above-mentioned requirements are satisfied, any member may be employed. For example, a member having a leading end formed into a triangular plate may be employed. Another member having a leading end formed into a pentagonal shape like a home plate may be employed. A hook-shape member may be employed.
A stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to an eighth aspect of the present invention has a structure wherein the support column has engaging members, and the engaging members are inserted into elongated holes of corner metal members joined to the right and left lower corners adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle to support the engaging members at a predetermined height so as to prevent lowering of the heights of the corner metal members so that the heights of the transporting receptacle on the chassis and the chassis to which the transporting receptacle has been secured are fixed.
The expression that xe2x80x9cthe right and left lower cornersxe2x80x9d means right and left corners in the lower portion of the transporting receptacle in a direction toward the opening of the transporting receptacle placed on the chassis.
A stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to a ninth aspect of the present invention has a structure wherein the support column incorporates a guide rail disposed vertically, a slide portion slidably engaged to the guide rail and enabling the engaging member to be introduced/discharged in a direction perpendicular to the guide rail and slide-portion lifting means which is capable of supporting the slide portion at a predetermined height.
A stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to a tenth aspect of the present invention has a structure wherein the slide-portion lifting means supports the slide portion with rollers thereof.
A stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle a according to a eleventh aspect of the present invention has a structure wherein at least two guide rails are provided, and the slide portion is engaged to the guide rails at two or more points of the two guide rails in a vertical direction so that the slide portion is able to slide along the guide rails.
Note that the stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle may be structured to have a leakage-preventive sheet disposed at least across a gap between an end of the table and the end of the floor surface of the transporting receptacle which are positioned opposite to each other.
The above-mentioned stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle has the leakage-preventive sheet disposed over the gap between the end of the table and the end of the floor surface of the transporting receptacle. Therefore, when using a carrying vehicle arranged to be levitated by discharging gas, downward leakage of discharged gas through a gap between the end of the table and the end of the floor surface of the transporting receptacle causing the lift to be reduced can be prevented.
Since the leakage-preventive sheet exhibits flexibility, a gap cannot easily be formed between the upper surface of the table and the floor surface of the transporting receptacle differently from a structure using a plate having rigidity to close the gap. Therefore, leakage of gas can effectively be prevented. Since the upper surface of the table and the floor surface of the transporting receptacle are connected to each other after the leakage-preventive sheet has been placed, disorder of a gas flow discharged from the levitation-type carrying vehicle can be prevented. Therefore, disorder of the attitude of the carrying vehicle can be prevented.
The present invention may be formed as a stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle incorporating a sheet winding reel which is capable of winding the leakage-preventive sheet up.
When the leakage-preventive sheet is fixedly joined to the stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle, the leakage-preventive sheet is undesirably suspended from the front end of the table downwards before installment of the stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle to the transporting receptacle. Therefore, the complex process is required to raise the leakage-preventive sheet suspended between the front end of the table and the transporting receptacle to cause the leakage-preventive sheet to reach the floor surface of the transporting receptacle after the stage has been placed in the transporting receptacle.
The stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle incorporates the sheet winding reel. Therefore, the leakage-preventive sheet can be wound around the sheet winding reel before the stage is placed in the transporting receptacle. Then, the leakage-preventive sheet is pulled out to the upper surface of the table after the stage has been disposed in the transporting receptacle such that the leakage-preventive sheet reaches the floor surface of the transporting receptacle.
It can also be formed such that the sheet winding reel is disposed downward of the upper surface of the table. The foregoing leakage-preventive sheet is the stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle which is pulled out to the upper surface of the table through a slit formed in the table or from the rear end of the table or wound by the sheet winding reel.
Since the stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle incorporates the sheet winding reel which is disposed downward of the table and the leakage-preventive sheet is pulled out or wound through the slit or from the rear end of the table, the sheet winding reel does not obstruct the operation for introducing a heavy article to be performed on the table.
It can further be formed such that a stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle incorporates an air supply hose for supplying gas (compressed air) and a hose reel for winding the air supply hose up.
The foregoing stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle incorporates the air supply hose and the hose reel. Therefore, when performing a conveying operation using a carrying vehicle arranged to be levitated by discharging gas, the air supply hose connected to the carrying vehicle does not move around on the ground, thus securing the safe operation.
In the foregoing case, the hose reel can be wound up when the operation is not performed. When a required length of the hose is short in accordance with the operation (if a cargo is introduced into an area adjacent to the inlet portion of the transporting receptacle), the rest unnecessary portion of the hose can be wound up. Therefore, the operator is not entangled his/her feet in the unnecessary unwound hose, thus securing safe operation. Moreover, a possibility that air supply is interrupted because the unnecessary portion of the air supply hose is stepped on can be lowered.
A stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to a twelfth aspect of the present invention includes a table that incorporates attitude control means.
A stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention utilizes a transporting receptacle that is a container.
A method of introducing a heavy article according to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention is a method of introducing a heavy article using a stage for introducing a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle to introduce a coil-shape heavy article into a transporting receptacle placed on a chassis, the method of introducing a heavy article being characterized in that the method includes conveying, by a heavy-article carrying vehicle, a pallet incorporating a holding frame on which the coil-shape heavy article is held and leg portions for supporting the holding frame at a predetermined height and forming a space between the holding frame and the surface of the floor to introduce the coil-shape heavy article placed on the pallet and secured to the pallet into the transporting receptacle. The stage for introducing a heavy-article includes a support column disposed adjacent to an opening door of the transporting receptacle placed on the chassis and secured to the chassis and structured to fix the height of the chassis and the height of the transporting receptacle by fixing the positions of corner metal members adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle; and a table disposed to be adjacent to the opening when the support column has been disposed adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle so as to introduce the heavy carrying vehicle for introducing the heavy article into the transporting receptacle on standby, wherein the table has a support portion for individually bearing the weight of the pallet on which a coil-shape heavy article has been placed, and the support portion is able to coincide the height of the upper surface of the table with the height of the floor surface of the transporting receptacle. The pallet includes a pallet body, and a lower opening formed downward of the pallet body and opened in at least a lower portion thereof or one of side portions thereof, wherein a coil securing member for securing the coil-shape heavy article to the pallet body is disposed on the pallet for the coil-shape heavy article, and the holding frame being disposed on the pallet body and structured to be in contact with side surfaces of the coil-shape heavy article to support the coil-shape heavy article. The heavy-article carrying vehicle includes a support frame for lifting a pallet; and a plurality of exhaust nozzles provided for the lower surface of the support frame to discharge gas flows to the floor surface at a predetermined pressure so as to be capable of levitating the support frame in a state where the pallet loaded with a heavy article has been placed on the support frame, wherein the plural exhaust nozzles, valves for the exhaust nozzles for adjusting amounts of exhaust gas from the exhaust nozzles and a control stick which is capable of simultaneously controlling degrees of opening of the plural valves are provided so that control of the attitude of the support frame is permitted when the control stick is operated; and the conveying to introduce the coil-shape heavy article into the transporting receptacle includes the following sequentially performed steps:
(1) the heavy-article carrying vehicle is placed on the table, an engaging member is previously placed on the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle, the pallet on which the heavy article is held and secured is placed on the heavy-article carrying vehicle such that support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle is positioned in a space downward of the holding frame of the pallet and the leg portions of the pallet are positioned across the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle, and then the heavy-article carrying vehicle is levitated so as to raise the heavy article through the engaging member and the pallet;
(2) the heavy article is introduced into the transporting receptacle by the heavy-article carrying vehicle;
(3) initially, amounts of gas discharge from the exhaust nozzles of the heavy-article carrying vehicle are reduced or set to be zero to temporarily lower the support frame to bring the leg portions of the pallet into contact with the ground to enlarge the gap between the lower surface of the holding frame of the pallet and the upper surface of the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle so as to unload the heavy article from the heavy-article carrying vehicle, and then the engaging member disposed between the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle and the lower surface of the holding frame is removed, followed by moving the heavy-article carrying vehicle rearwards so as to discharge the support frame from the space below the holding frame of the pallet; and
(4) the heavy-article carrying vehicle is returned to the upper surface of the table.
A method of introducing a heavy article according to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention is a method of introducing a heavy article using a stage for introducing a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle to introduce a coil-shape heavy article into a transporting receptacle placed on a chassis, the method of introducing a heavy article being characterized in that the method includes conveying, by a heavy-article carrying vehicle, a pallet incorporating a holding frame on which the coil-shape heavy article is held and leg portions for supporting the holding frame at a predetermined height and forming a space between the holding frame and the surface of the floor to introduce the coil-shape heavy article placed on the pallet and secured to the pallet into the transporting receptacle. The stage for introducing a heavy-article includes a support column disposed adjacent to an opening door of the transporting receptacle placed on the chassis and secured to the chassis and structured to fix the height of the chassis and the height of the transporting receptacle by fixing the positions of corner metal members adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle; and a table disposed to be adjacent to the opening when the support column has been disposed adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle so as to introduce the heavy carrying vehicle for introducing the heavy article into the transporting receptacle on standby, wherein the table has a support portion for individually bearing the weight of the pallet on which a coil-shape heavy article has been placed, and the support portion is able to coincide the height of the upper surface of the table with the height of the floor surface of the transporting receptacle. The pallet includes a pallet body, and a lower opening formed downward of the pallet body and opened in at least a lower portion thereof or one of side portions thereof, wherein a coil securing member for securing the coil-shape heavy article to the pallet body is disposed on the pallet for the coil-shape heavy article, and the holding frame being disposed on the pallet body and structured to be in contact with side surfaces of the coil-shape heavy article to support the coil-shape heavy article. The heavy-article carrying vehicle includes a support frame for lifting a pallet; and a plurality of exhaust nozzles provided for the lower surface of the support frame to discharge gas flows to the floor surface at a predetermined pressure so as to be capable of levitating the support frame in a state where the pallet loaded with a heavy article has been placed on the support frame, wherein the plural exhaust nozzles, valves for the exhaust nozzles for adjusting amounts of exhaust gas from the exhaust nozzles and a control stick which is capable of simultaneously controlling degrees of opening of the plural valves are provided so that control of the attitude of the support frame is permitted when the control stick is operated; and the conveying to introduce the coil-shape heavy article into the transporting receptacle includes the following sequentially performed steps:
(1) the heavy-article carrying vehicle is placed on the table of the stage, the pallet on which the heavy article is held and secured is positioned on the heavy-article carrying vehicle such that support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle is positioned in a space downward of the holding frame of the pallet and the leg portions of the pallet are positioned across the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle, and then an engaging member is placed on the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle, and then the heavy-article carrying vehicle is levitated so as to raise the heavy article through the pallet;
(2) the heavy article is introduced into the transporting receptacle by the heavy-article carrying vehicle;
(3) initially, amounts of gas discharge from exhaust nozzles of the heavy-article carrying vehicle are reduced or set to be zero to temporarily lower the support frame to bring the leg portions of the pallet into contact with the ground to enlarge the gap between the lower surface of the holding frame of the pallet and the upper surface of the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle so as to unload the heavy article from the heavy-article carrying vehicle, and then the engaging member disposed between the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle and the lower surface of the holding frame is removed, followed by rearwards moving the heavy-article carrying vehicle so as to discharge the support frame from the space below the holding frame of the pallet; and
(4) the heavy-article carrying vehicle is returned to the upper surface of the table.
A method of introducing a heavy article according to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention is a method of introducing a heavy article by using no engaging member and using a stage for introducing a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle to introduce a coil-shape heavy article into a transporting receptacle placed on a chassis, the method of introducing a heavy article being characterized in that the method includes conveying, by a heavy-article carrying vehicle, a pallet incorporating a holding frame on which the coil-shape heavy article is held and leg portions for supporting the holding frame at a predetermined height and forming a space between the holding frame and the surface of the floor to introduce the coil-shape heavy article placed on the pallet and secured to the pallet into the transporting receptacle. The stage for introducing a heavy-article includes a support column disposed adjacent to an opening door of the transporting receptacle placed on the chassis and secured to the chassis and structured to fix the height of the chassis and the height of the transporting receptacle by fixing the positions of corner metal members adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle; and a table disposed to be adjacent to the opening when the support column has been disposed adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle so as to introduce the heavy carrying vehicle for introducing the heavy article into the transporting receptacle on standby, wherein the table has a support portion for individually bearing the weight of the pallet on which a coil-shape heavy article has been placed, and the support portion is able to coincide the height of the upper surface of the table with the height of the floor surface of the transporting receptacle. The pallet includes a pallet body, and a lower opening formed downward of the pallet body and opened in at least a lower portion thereof or one of side portions thereof, wherein a coil securing member for securing the coil-shape heavy article to the pallet body is disposed on the pallet for the coil-shape heavy article, and the holding frame being disposed on the pallet body and structured to be in contact with side surfaces of the coil-shape heavy article to support the coil-shape heavy article. The heavy-article carrying vehicle includes a support frame for lifting a pallet; and a plurality of exhaust nozzles provided for the lower surface of the support frame to discharge gas flows to the floor surface at a predetermined pressure so as to be capable of levitating the support frame in a state where the pallet loaded with a heavy article has been placed on the support frame, wherein the plural exhaust nozzles, valves for the exhaust nozzles for adjusting amounts of exhaust gas from the exhaust nozzles and a control stick which is capable of simultaneously controlling degrees of opening of the plural valves are provided so that control of the attitude of the support frame is permitted when the control stick is operated; and the conveying to introduce the coil-shape heavy article into the transporting receptacle includes the following sequentially performed steps:
(1) the heavy-article carrying vehicle is placed on the table, the pallet on which the heavy article is held and secured is placed on the heavy-article carrying vehicle such that support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle is positioned in a space downward of the holding frame of the pallet and the leg portions of the pallet are positioned across the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle, and then the heavy-article carrying vehicle is levitated so as to raise the heavy article through the pallet;
(2) the heavy article is introduced into the transporting receptacle by the heavy-article carrying vehicle;
(3) initially, amounts of gas discharge from exhaust nozzles of the heavy-article carrying vehicle are reduced or set to be zero to temporarily lower the support frame to bring the leg portions of the pallet into contact with the ground to enlarge the gap between the lower surface of the holding frame of the pallet and the upper surface of the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle so as to unload the heavy article from the heavy-article carrying vehicle, followed by rearwards moving the heavy-article carrying vehicle so as to discharge the support frame from the space below the holding frame of the pallet; and
(4) the heavy-article carrying vehicle is returned to the upper surface of the table.
A method of introducing a heavy article according to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention includes a pallet holding portion with inclined surfaces, a pair of the inclined surfaces formed opposite to each other, and a coil securing member including a band for binding and securing the coil and/or movement inhibiting members disposed on the two sides of the coil.
A method of introducing a heavy article according to a eighteenth aspect of the present invention utilizes a pallet body that is provided with at least four column stack-support portions formed into a quadrangle configuration, and when a coil-shape heavy article is not held, stacking of other pallets for the coil-shape heavy article above and below the pallet body is permitted.
A method of introducing a heavy article according to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention includes a heavy-article carrying vehicle having an exhaust nozzle configuration wherein the number of the exhaust nozzles is four, the four exhaust nozzles are disposed in a quadrangle configuration, and assuming that the nozzle disposed at the right front in a direction of transportation is a right-front nozzle, the nozzle disposed at the right rear is a right-rear nozzle, the nozzle disposed at the left front is a left-front nozzle and the nozzle disposed left rear is a left-rear nozzle, the nozzles forming each of four pairs composed of a pair formed by the right-front nozzle and the right-rear nozzle, a pair formed by the left-front nozzle and the left-rear nozzle, a pair formed by the right-front nozzle and the left-front nozzle and a pair formed by the right-rear nozzle and the left-rear nozzle are connected to each other through a connecting pipe.
A method of introducing a heavy article according to a twentieth aspect of the present invention includes utilizing a transporting receptacle that is a container.
A method of discharging a heavy article according to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention is a method of discharging a heavy article using a stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle to discharge a coil-shape heavy article from a transporting receptacle placed on a chassis, the method of discharging a heavy article being characterized in that the method including carrying, by a heavy-article carrying vehicle, a pallet incorporating a holding frame on which the coil-shape heavy article is held and leg portions for supporting the holding frame at a predetermined height and forming a space between the holding frame and the surface of the floor to discharge the heavy article placed on the pallet and secured to the pallet from the transporting receptacle. The stage for introducing/discharging a heavy-article includes a support column disposed adjacent to an opening door of the transporting receptacle placed on the chassis and secured to the chassis and structured to fix the height of the chassis and the height of the transporting receptacle by fixing the positions of corner metal members adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle; and a table disposed to be adjacent to the opening when the support column has been disposed adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle so as to introduce the heavy carrying vehicle for introducing the heavy article into the transporting receptacle on standby, wherein the table has a support portion for individually bearing the weight of the pallet on which a coil-shape heavy article has been placed, and the support portion is able to coincide the height of the upper surface of the table with the height of the floor surface of the transporting receptacle. The pallet includes a pallet body, and a lower opening formed downward of the pallet body and opened in at least a lower portion thereof or one of side portions thereof, wherein a coil securing member for securing the coil-shape heavy article to the pallet body is disposed on the pallet for the coil-shape heavy article, and the holding frame being disposed on the pallet body and structured to be in contact with side surfaces of the coil-shape heavy article to support the coil-shape heavy article. The heavy-article carrying vehicle includes a support frame for lifting a pallet; and a plurality of exhaust nozzles provided for the lower surface of the support frame to discharge gas flows to the floor surface at a predetermined pressure so as to be capable of levitating the support frame in a state where the pallet loaded with a heavy article has been placed on the support frame, wherein the plural exhaust nozzles, valves for the exhaust nozzles for adjusting amounts of exhaust gas from the exhaust nozzles and a control stick which is capable of simultaneously controlling degrees of opening of the plural valves are provided so that control of the attitude of the support frame is permitted when the control stick is operated; and carrying to discharge the heavy-article from the transporting receptacle includes the following sequentially performed steps:
(1) the heavy-article carrying vehicle put on standby on the table is introduced into the transporting receptacle;
(2) the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle is inserted into a space downward of the holding frame of the pallet, and then amounts of gas discharge from exhaust nozzles of the heavy-article carrying vehicle are reduced or made to be zero to temporarily lower the support frame to enlarge the gap between the lower surface of the holding frame and the upper surface of the support frame. Then, an engaging member is disposed between the lower surface of the holding frame of the pallet and the upper surface of the support frame, and then the amount of gas discharge from the exhaust nozzles of the heavy-article carrying vehicle is enlarged to raise the support frame so as to raise the heavy article through the engaging member and the pallet;
(3) the heavy-article carrying vehicle is returned onto the table so as to discharge the heavy article from the inside portion of the transporting receptacle; and
(4) the heavy article is unloaded from the heavy-article carrying vehicle.
A method of discharging a heavy article according to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention is a method of discharging a heavy article using no engaging member and using a stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle to discharge a coil-shape heavy article from a transporting receptacle placed on a chassis, the method of discharging a heavy article being characterized in that the method includes carrying, by a heavy-article carrying vehicle, a pallet incorporating a holding frame on which the coil-shape heavy article is held and leg portions for supporting the holding frame at a predetermined height and forming a space between the holding frame and the surface of the floor to discharge the heavy article placed on the pallet and secured to the pallet from the transporting receptacle. The stage for introducing/discharging a heavy-article includes a support column disposed adjacent to an opening door of the transporting receptacle placed on the chassis and secured to the chassis and structured to fix the height of the chassis and the height of the transporting receptacle by fixing the positions of corner metal members adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle; and a table disposed to be adjacent to the opening when the support column has been disposed adjacent to the opening door of the transporting receptacle so as to introduce the heavy carrying vehicle for introducing the heavy article into the transporting receptacle on standby, wherein the table has a support portion for individually bearing the weight of the pallet on which a coil-shape heavy article has been placed, and the support portion is able to coincide the height of the upper surface of the table with the height of the floor surface of the transporting receptacle. The pallet includes a pallet body, and a lower opening formed downward of the pallet body and opened in at least a lower portion thereof or one of side portions thereof, wherein a coil securing member for securing the coil-shape heavy article to the pallet body is disposed on the pallet for the coil-shape heavy article, and the holding frame being disposed on the pallet body and structured to be in contact with side surfaces of the coil-shape heavy article to support the coil-shape heavy article. The heavy-article carrying vehicle including a support frame for lifting a pallet; and a plurality of exhaust nozzles provided for the lower surface of the support frame to discharge gas flows to the floor surface at a predetermined pressure so as to be capable of levitating the support frame in a state where the pallet loaded with a heavy article has been placed on the support frame, wherein the plural exhaust nozzles, valves for the exhaust nozzles for adjusting amounts of exhaust gas from the exhaust nozzles and a control stick which is capable of simultaneously controlling degrees of opening of the plural valves are provided so that control of the attitude of the support frame is permitted when the control stick is operated; and carrying to discharge the heavy-article from the transporting receptacle includes the following sequentially performed steps:
(1) the heavy-article carrying vehicle put on standby on the table is introduced into the transporting receptacle;
(2) the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle is inserted into a space downward of the holding frame of the pallet, and then amounts of gas discharge from exhaust nozzles of the heavy-article carrying vehicle are reduced or made to be zero to temporarily lower the support frame to enlarge the gap between the lower surface of the holding frame and the upper surface of the support frame, and then the amount of gas discharge from the exhaust nozzles of the heavy-article carrying vehicle is enlarged to raise the support frame so as to raise the heavy article through the pallet;
(3) the heavy-article carrying vehicle is returned onto the table so as to discharge the heavy article from the inside portion of the transporting receptacle; and
(4) the heavy article is unloaded from the heavy-article carrying vehicle.
A method of discharging a heavy article according to a twenty-third aspect of the present invention includes a pallet holding portion with inclined surfaces, a pair of the inclined surfaces formed opposite to each other, and a coil securing member including a band for binding and securing the coil and/or movement inhibiting members disposed on the two sides of the coil.
A method of discharging a heavy article according to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention utilizes a pallet body that is provided with at least four column stack-support portions formed into a quadrangle configuration, and when a coil-shape heavy article is not held, stacking of other pallets for the coil-shape heavy article above and below the pallet body is permitted.
A method of discharging a heavy article according to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention includes a heavy-article carrying vehicle having an exhaust nozzle configuration wherein the number of the exhaust nozzles is four, the four exhaust nozzles are disposed in a quadrangle configuration, and assuming that the nozzle disposed at the right front in a direction of transportation is a right-front nozzle, the nozzle disposed at the right rear is a right-rear nozzle, the nozzle disposed at the left front is a left-front nozzle and the nozzle disposed left rear is a left-rear nozzle, the nozzles forming each of four pairs composed of a pair formed by the right-front nozzle and the right-rear nozzle, a pair formed by the left-front nozzle and the left-rear nozzle, a pair formed by the right-front nozzle and the left-front nozzle and a pair formed by the right-rear nozzle and the left-rear nozzle are connected to each other through a connecting pipe.
A method of discharging a heavy article according to a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention includes utilizing a transporting receptacle that is a container.
The xe2x80x9cengaging memberxe2x80x9d may be used individually or formed in the carrying vehicle which can be placed on or removed from a support frame in accordance with necessity.
The xe2x80x9cpalletxe2x80x9d is accommodated in the transporting receptacle in a state where a coil-shape heavy article contact portion has been placed. Moreover, the xe2x80x9cpalletxe2x80x9d is standardized to be adaptable to the planar shape of the transporting receptacle. That is, the pallet has front contact portion, a rear contact portion, a left contact portion and a right contact portion at the front, rear, right and left positions thereof. When the pallets for coil-shape heavy articles are arranged adjacent to one another in a longitudinal or in rightward, leftward, forward and rearward directions, the right, left, front and rear contact portions are brought into contact with the adjacent pallets for coil-shape heavy articles at two or more points. The distance in the longitudinal direction from the surface of the leading end of the front contact portion to the surface of the leading end of the rear contact portion is a fraction of a natural number of the longitudinal length of the inside portion of the transporting receptacle. The distance in a lateral direction from the surface of the leading end of the right contact portion to the surface of the leading end of the left contact portion is a fraction of a natural number of the lateral length of the inside portion of the transporting receptacle. The foregoing sizes are applied to the following aspects.
The xe2x80x9clongitudinal directionxe2x80x9d of the transporting receptacle is the depth of the transporting receptacle. A direction toward the deep portion is the xe2x80x9cfrontxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9clongitudinal directionsxe2x80x9d are lateral direction with respect to the deep portion of the transporting receptacle. The xe2x80x9cforward and rearward directionsxe2x80x9d of the pallet is a direction which coincides with the direction of the depth of the transporting receptacle when the pallet is accommodated in the transporting receptacle in a predetermined direction. The xe2x80x9cfrontxe2x80x9d is a direction toward the deep portion. The xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cleftxe2x80x9d are directions which coincide with the right and left with respect to the direction toward the deep portion of the transporting receptacle when the pallet is accommodated in the transporting receptacle in a predetermined direction.
The xe2x80x9cshape with which contact at two or more points is permittedxe2x80x9d may be a shape with which contact at two or more points is permitted or a shape with which contact between a surface and a line or that between two surfaces is permitted.
The expression that the distance is xe2x80x9ca fraction of a natural number of the lengthxe2x80x9d is xe2x80x9cthe same length as a fraction of a natural number of an actual and accurate lengthxe2x80x9d to a xe2x80x9ca length shorter than the foregoing length by 15% or lessxe2x80x9d. When the length of the pallet is made to be the xe2x80x9cthe same length as a fraction of a natural number of an actual and accurate lengthxe2x80x9d to the xe2x80x9clength shorter than the foregoing length by 10% or lowerxe2x80x9d, the gaps among the pallets in the transporting receptacle can furthermore be reduced. Therefore, the pallets can be held in a further stable state. Note that the natural number includes one.
If the positions of the nozzles in the carrying vehicle are not at the right, left, front and rear positions of the support frame, synchronization of the control of the amounts of gas discharge from the nozzles enables a similar attitude control to be performed.
At least one pair of the pipes which reach one pair of corresponding exhaust nozzles for controlling the attitude may be connected to each other by a connection pipe. The connection pipe may be provided with a valve for adjusting the flow rate.
The expression that xe2x80x9cone pair of corresponding exhaust nozzles for controlling the attitudexe2x80x9d is a pair of exhaust nozzles disposed symmetrically right and left or a pair of exhaust nozzles disposed in a longitudinal direction. That is, when the carrying vehicle, the attitude of which must be controlled, is inclined to the left, the amounts of discharge from the left nozzles are enlarged and the amounts of the discharge from the right nozzles are reduced. When the carrying vehicle is inclined forwards, the amounts of discharge from the front nozzles are enlarged and the amounts of discharge from the rear nozzles are reduced. The above-identified one pair of nozzles are referred to as xe2x80x9cone pair of corresponding exhaust nozzles for controlling the attitudexe2x80x9d.
The connection using a connection pipe between the right front nozzle and the left rear nozzle constituting one group, and between the left front nozzle and the right rear nozzle constituting another group may be added.
The pallet for a coil-shape heavy article according to the first aspect of the present invention has a structure in which the coil-shape heavy article is formed into a standardized module. Thus, the labor required to perform a securing work in a container having opening formed in the side surfaces thereof can be saved. Moreover, the space in the container can efficiently be reduced.
The pallet for a coil-shape heavy article according to the second aspect of the present invention incorporates one pair of holding portions for supporting the side surfaces of the cylindrical coil-shape heavy article such that the inclined surfaces are disposed to face with each other. Therefore, rolling of the coil-shape heavy article can be prevented, which allows the coil-shape heavy article to be placed in a stable state. Since the side surfaces of the cylindrical coil-shape heavy article are supported by the opposite inclined surfaces, coil-shape heavy articles having a variety of outer diameters in a predetermined range can be placed. The side surfaces of the cylindrical coil-shape heavy article are supported by the opposite inclined surfaces. Therefore even if the coil-shape heavy article is swayed to a certain degree, it is moved by gravitational force to reach around the central portion between the pair of the holding portions.
Moreover, the foregoing pallet does not encounter a cargo shift and, therefore, the coil can be transported without suffering from the flaw.
The pallet for a coil-shape heavy article according to a third aspect of the present invention incorporates the stack-support portions by which the pallets can vertically be stacked. Therefore, after the heavy article has been transported, a plurality of the empty pallets can be stacked compactly and returned.
The heavy-article carrying vehicle according to the fourth aspect of the present invention is designed to lift a heavy article using injection of gas. Therefore, the weight of the heavy article can be borne with a large area of the floor. Unlike the case using wheels, the load is not concentrated on the point of contact between each wheel and the floor. As a result, it is unlikely to have the floor broken by the weight.
The heavy-article carrying vehicle lifts the heavy article by levitating the support frame using discharge of gas to exert the force immediately below the center of gravity. Therefore, the position of the center of gravity is not considerably shifted between an unloaded state and a state loaded with a heavy article. Therefore, excellent stability can be realized.
If the heavy article is lifted at a position deviated from the center of gravity as is performed by the conventional carrying vehicle, the deadweight has to be increased in order to keep a balance in case of lifting the heavy article. Moreover, like a forklift, a counter balance has to be provided for a portion opposite to the cargo. The heavy-article carrying vehicle according to the present invention does not require the additional weights. Therefore, the possibility of damaging the floor that bears the weight can be lowered. Moreover, the size of the apparatus can be reduced and a heavy article can easily be carried into a small space.
Since gas is used to levitate the cargo and bear the weight thereof, no friction resistance is hardly generated in case of horizontal movement. Therefore, the heavy article can easily be moved. Even if the heavy article weighing, for example, 10 metric tons is loaded, the heavy article can be conveyed by man power.
Since gas is used to levitate the cargo and bear the weight thereof, the cargo can be conveyed in a stable state by adjusting the flow rate and direction of the gas even if the positions of the center of gravity of the held heavy articles vary in a wider range.
The heavy-article carrying vehicle according to the present invention incorporates a control stick which is capable of simultaneously controlling the valves of the plural exhaust nozzles. Therefore, the operator is able to easily control the attitude of the support frame.
The heavy-article carrying vehicle according to a fifth aspect of the present invention has the exhaust nozzles disposed in the rectangular configuration. Therefore, the attitude of the loaded heavy article can be securely controlled. Since the exhaust nozzles are divided into 4 groups, each group of which is disposed at the four positions. Control of the amounts of the gas discharge from the four grouped nozzles enables effective control of two-axial angles of inclination of a horizontal plane in a state where the support frame of the heavy-article carrying vehicle has been levitated. Therefore, the attitude of the support frame can effectively be controlled.
When the amounts of gas injected from the nozzles are controlled by the control stick, adjustment of the angles of inclination in the two axial directions, time and pressure enables effective control of the amounts of gas injected from the nozzles.
The heavy-article carrying vehicle according to the present invention is free from excessive sensitiveness in controlling the attitude. The control system can be operated in a stable state to easily control the attitude. Moreover, the rightward, leftward, forward and rearward attitude control of the loaded heavy article can be securely performed in a stable state. Since the connection pipe incorporates the valve for adjusting the flow rate, enlargement of the flow rate by opening the valve retards the response of the attitude control. When the valve is throttled to reduce the flow rate, the response can be quickened up. Therefore, arbitrary response can be obtained in the attitude controlling.
Moreover, the heavy-article carrying vehicle according to the present invention has the four pairs of the exhaust nozzles of right, left, front and rear nozzle and connected to one another. Therefore, the rightward, leftward, forward and rearward attitude controls can be securely performed in a stable state.
The stage for introducing/discharging the heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to a sixth aspect of the present invention has the table disposed adjacent to the opening of the transporting receptacle and having the upper surface height coincided with the height of the floor surface of the transporting receptacle. Therefore, the carrying vehicle is kept standby on the table, followed by loading the heavy article on the carrying vehicle by a loading apparatus, such as a crane, and followed by introducing the heavy article into the transporting receptacle having the side door by the carrying vehicle. Thus, the heavy article can be introduced into the transporting receptacle having the side door in a state where the transporting receptacle is placed on the chassis.
The stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle incorporates the support portion which is capable of individually bearing the weight of the article placed on the table. Therefore, any load which is not estimated at a time of designing is not exerted to the chassis and the transporting receptacle. Therefore, the apprehension of breaking the chassis and transporting receptacle can be eliminated.
The stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle incorporates the support columns for fixing the height of the chassis and the transporting receptacle. Therefore, the height of the floor surface of the transporting receptacle is not changed after the heavy article has been introduced. As a result, a stepped portion from the height of the upper surface of the table cannot be generated. Therefore, the carrying vehicle or the like which runs on the floor surface is able to introduce the heavy article into the transporting receptacle in a stable manner.
The positions of the corner metal members of the support columns of the stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle are fixed so as to fix the heights of the transporting receptacle and the chassis. Therefore, any remodeling of the conventional transporting receptacle and chassis is not required to achieve an object to fix the foregoing heights.
The stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to a seventh aspect of the present invention incorporates the engaging members to engage the corner metal members. Therefore, an object of easily fixing the heights of the transporting receptacle and the chassis can be achieved without a complicated fixing means. The foregoing stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle is arranged to engage the corner metal members joined to the upper corners of the corner metal members. Therefore, the corner metal members at the upper surface of the transporting receptacle exhibiting a low potential to be used when the transporting receptacle is joined to the chassis are effectively used to fix the heights of the chassis and the transporting receptacle.
To align the positions of the engaging members of the stage to the positions of the corner metal members on the upper surface of the transporting receptacle, the position of the stage are usually required to be aligned to the positions of the floor surface of the transporting receptacle and corner metal members of the lower surface of the transporting receptacle.
If the chassis is inclined to the ground, the transporting receptacle is inclined. As a result, the positions of the corner metal member on the upper surface of transporting receptacle are deviated from the estimated positions (positions vertically above the corner metal members on the lower surface of the transporting receptacle) with respect to the corner metal members on the lower surface. In the foregoing case, if the position of the stage is aligned with the corner metal members on the lower surface, the central positions of the elongated holes in the corner metal members on the upper surface of the transporting receptacle and the positions of the engaging members of the stage do not coincide. When the engaging members are inserted into the corner metal members, adjustment of the position of the stage or the positions of the engaging members may be required.
However, the corner metal members on the lower surface of the transporting receptacle encounters little deviation of the positions owning to the inclination of the chassis. The stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to the eighth aspect of the present invention uses the engaging members into the corner metal members joined to the right and left corners of the lower portion of the transporting receptacle to engage the engaging members. Therefore, when the engaging members are inserted into the corner metal members, the problem of the position deviation owing to the inclination of the chassis hardly occurs.
When the corner metal members joined to the right and left corners of the lower portion of the transporting receptacle are engaged, a monitoring person is allowed to visually check the engaging operation and a state of the engagement easily, thus realizing excellent workability.
As no support column nor beams are not required for the stage, its overall size and weight can be reduced, thus lowering the manufacturing cost.
The stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to a ninth aspect of the present invention incorporates the slide portion arranged to introduce/discharge the engaging members and vertically slidably provided. Moreover, the slide-portion lifting means is provided to support the slide portion at a predetermined height. Therefore, the engaging members can be inserted into the elongated holes of the corner metal members of the transporting receptacle which are disposed at various heights. Thus, the transporting receptacle can be supported at an arbitrary position.
The stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to a tenth aspect of the present invention incorporates the slide-portion lifting means which simply supports the slide portion from lower positions with rollers. Therefore, bending moment is not allowed to be transmitted to the slide-portion lifting means owning to a load exerted on the engaging members.
The slide portions are supported by the slide-portion lifting means and engaged with the guide rails at two or more points of the guide rail in the vertical direction. Therefore, even if the load of the transporting receptacle is added to the engaging members, the engaging members can be supported in a stable state. Moreover, the slide portion can smoothly slide on the guide rails.
The stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to the eleventh aspect of the present invention incorporates the slide portion which are supported at two or more points of each guide rail. Therefore, the slide portion is two-dimensionally supported at four points. As a result, even if the load of the transporting receptacle is added to the engaging members, the engaging members can be supported three-dimensionally in as table state. Moreover, the slide member is able to smoothly slide on the guide rails.
The stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article to and from a transporting receptacle according to the twelfth aspect of the present invention incorporates the attitude control means. Therefore, the table can horizontally be maintained. Thus, when the carrying vehicle or the like is kept standby on the table and a heavy article is loaded, the carrying vehicle is not undesirably moved owning to the inclination of the table. In a case of a levitation-type carrying vehicle which does not produce great resistance when the carrying vehicle of the foregoing is moving, it is an important factor to maintain the horizontal state of the table.
The stage for introducing/discharging a heavy article according to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention is adapted to the container. Therefore, the stage according to this aspect is an advantageous stage for introducing/discharging the container.
The method of introducing/discharging a heavy article according to the fourteenth and fifteenth aspects of the present invention uses the pallet having a space between the holding frame and the floor surface; and the engaging members. Therefore, a complicated or a large apparatus for loading/unloading a cargo is not required to introduce the heavy article by effectively using the carrying vehicle.
The fourteenth, fifteenth and the sixteenth aspects of the present invention use the standardized pallets. Therefore, when a predetermined number of pallets not smaller than one are disposed adjacently in rows and columns, they can be disposed without any gap or with small gaps in the transporting receptacle. The right, left, front and rear contact portions of the opposite surfaces of the adjacent pallets are in contact with one another at two or more points. Therefore, if the outer shape is defined by the inner wall of the transporting receptacle, the pallets can be held in the transporting receptacle in a stable state. Even if the pallets are not secured in the transporting receptacle, the transporting receptacle, such as a container, can be transported. The method of introducing a heavy article according to the present invention has the structure that the carrying vehicle incorporates the control stick which is capable of simultaneously controlling the valves of the plural exhaust nozzles. Therefore, a human is allowed to easily control the attitude of the support frame of the carrying vehicle to introduce the heavy article. Moreover, using the method of introducing a heavy article according the present invention, they can efficiently introduce a heavy article into the transporting receptacle keeping mounted the transporting receptacle on a chassis. Therefore, in transporting heavy article by the transporting receptacle, a lot of transport hours and personnel expenditure are economized for the reason that it is not necessary to take the transporting receptacle down on the floor surface.
The method of introducing a heavy article according to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention uses the pallet having a pair of holding portions for supporting the side surface of the cylindrical coil-shape heavy article such that the inclined surfaces are opposite to each other. Therefore, rolling of the coil-shape heavy article can be prevented. Thus, the coil-shape heavy article can be placed in a stable state. Since the opposite inclined surfaces support the side surface of the cylindrical coil-shape heavy article, coil-shape heavy articles having various outer diameters satisfying a predetermined range can be held. The opposite inclined surfaces support the side surface of the cylindrical coil-shape heavy article. Therefore even if the coil-shape heavy article is swayed, it is moved by gravitational force to reach around the central portion between the pair of the holding portion. The introducing method according to the present invention is able to transport the coil-shape heavy article without generating a cargo shift and any flaw. Since the securing member is employed, separation of the heavy article from the pallet can be prevented.
The introducing method according to the eighteenth aspect of the present invention using the stack support portion which enables the pallets to vertically be stacked. Therefore, after the heavy articles have been transported, a plurality of empty pallets can be stacked compactly and returned.
The method of introducing a heavy article according to the nineteenth aspect of the present invention uses the four exhaust nozzles disposed to form the rectangle. Therefore, the attitude of the heavy article can be stabilized. According to the present invention, the four exhaust nozzles composed of the right, left, front and rear exhaust nozzles are connected to one another. Therefore, excessive sensitivity of the response which occurs during attitude control can be prevented. Therefore, a stable control system can be realized. Thus, the attitude control can easily be performed. Moreover, the rightward, leftward, forward and rearward attitudes of the loaded heavy article can reliably and be controlled in a stable state. Since the connection pipe is provided with the valve for adjusting the flow rate, enlargement of the flow rate by opening the valve retards the response of the attitude control. When the valve is throttled to reduce the flow rate, the response is retarded to be slower. Therefore, arbitrary response can be obtained in controlling the attitude.
The method of introducing a heavy article according to a twentieth aspect of the present invention uses the container as the transporting receptacle. Therefore, the foregoing method is a significantly advantageous method of introducing the heavy article into the container.
The method of discharging a heavy article according to the twenty-first and twenty-second aspects of the present invention enables the heavy article to efficiently be discharged from the inside portion of the transporting receptacle in a state in which the transporting receptacle is placed on the chassis. Therefore, the transportation of a heavy article by using the transporting receptacle does not require the transporting receptacle to be unloaded to the surface of the floor. As a result, great time and labor cost can be saved. Since the employed carrying vehicle discharges the gas to raise the heavy article, an effect can be obtained for the carrying vehicle similar to that obtainable from the above-mentioned method of introducing the heavy article. The employed coil-shape heavy article is similar to that for use in the above-mentioned method of introducing the heavy article. Therefore, an effect can be obtained for the pallet similar to that obtainable from the above-mentioned method of introducing a heavy article.
The method of discharging a heavy article according to the twenty-first aspect of the present invention uses the pallet having a space between the holding frame and the floor surface, and the engaging members. Therefore, a complicated or a large apparatus is not required to load/unload the heavy article. Thus, the carrying vehicle is effectively used to discharge the heavy article from the transporting receptacle.
The method of discharging a heavy article according to the twenty-third aspect of the present invention uses a pair of pallets disposed such that the inclined surfaces of the holding portion face with each other. Therefore, the coil-shape heavy article can be prevented from rolling. Thus, the coil-shape heavy article can be placed in a stable state. Since the opposite inclined surfaces support the side surface of the cylindrical coil-shape heavy article, coil-shape heavy articles having a variety of outer diameters satisfying a predetermined range can be held. Since the side surface of the coil-shape heavy article is supported by the opposite inclined surfaces, somewhat sway of the coil-shape heavy article results in the coil-shape heavy article being positioned in the central portion between the pair of the holding portion owning to the attracting force of the gravity. The introducing method according to this aspect is able to prevent a cargo shift even if the above-mentioned securing operation is omitted. Therefore, the coil can be transported without generating the flaw. Since the securing member is used, separation of the heavy article from the pallet can be prevented.
The method of discharging a heavy article according to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention enables the pallets to be vertically stacked thanks to the stack-support portion. Therefore, a plurality of empty pallets can be stacked compactly and returned after the heavy articles have been transported.
The method of discharging a heavy article according to the twenty fifth aspect of the present invention enables a human to easily control the attitude of the support frame of the carrying vehicle to discharge the heavy article from the transporting receptacle. Since the four exhaust nozzles are disposed to form a rectangular configuration, the attitude of the heavy article can be stabilized. Moreover, excessive sensitivity of the response can be prevented during the attitude control, thus realizing a stable control system. As a result, the attitude control can be easily performed. In addition, the rightward, leftward, forward and rearward attitude controls of the loaded heavy article can be performed in a secure and stable state. Thus, arbitrary response can be obtained at the attitude controlling.
The method of discharging a heavy article according to the twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention uses the container as the transporting receptacle. Therefore, the foregoing method is a significantly advantageous method for discharging the container.